


Stone Cold (Hellsing Bonus Episode)

by ClydeHomicidal



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, Psychological Horror, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClydeHomicidal/pseuds/ClydeHomicidal
Summary: A theoretical bonus episode starring Seras Victoria, who takes down her own personal set of vampires.
Kudos: 1





	Stone Cold (Hellsing Bonus Episode)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written in g**gle d*cs a while ago, now being ported to here. Also, please excuse the unconventional formatting.

PRE-INTRO- HELLSING HEADQUARTERS (POST-SERIES)

INT. HELLSING MANOR - ???: 

Alucard is standing in his room, drinking wine as usual. Suddenly, Seras Victoria, his longtime servant, runs in, carrying a tray of wine cups. The left arm, once an aura of vampiric power, is now a bionic arm, faintly glowing red. She trips, falling over.

ENTER: SERAS VICTORIA  
SERAS  
I-I’m so sorry sir, I don’t know what came over m-  
ENTER: ALUCARD  
ALUCARD  
I suppose it’s alright, though you’ve been working here so long, I’m surprised you don’t act less like a clumsy baby trying to walk for the first time.

Alucard sighs, walking over to where Seras has fallen.  
Seras gets up, brushing herself off quickly.  
Alucard bends over, taking a moment, then starts lapping the liquid spilt.  
SERAS  
Careful sir! You could really cut yourself.

ALUCARD  
[SARCASM] Oh, strange. I thought glass was as soft as a little rabbit, silly me.

Alucard continues to lick more of the wine, until he proceeds to get up again, to stare at Seras, with a serious look in his eyes.  
ALUCARD  
Seras? There’s been something I’ve been needing to ask you.

Seras looks at him, nervously.

ALUCARD  
You’ve been a good servant girl, and I know you’re capable of handling things by yourself. I recall you told me about when you slaughtered “Zorin”, yes?

SERAS  
Yes, Master, is something wrong?

ALUCARD  
I’ve already asked Integra about this, but...I’m ready to let you do a mission on your own.

Seras is visibly flustered.  
Alucard just smirks at her, grinning, revealing his fangs.

ALUCARD  
Don’t get your big girl panties in a twist yet. It isn’t much that I couldn’t do the job, but you seem bored out of your mind, and we just can’t have that, can we?

Alucard strikes a hellsing-brand pose.

ALUCARD  
Pack your guns, we’re going somewhere that’s normally out of our jurisdiction.

Seras seems confused, tilting her head.

SERAS  
Master, where could we be possibly going that we can’t normally? Do you mean daylight? [GASP,then EXCITEMENT] Do we finally get to sparkle like in Twi-

Alucard raises his hand, signalling Ms.Victoria to become silent.

ALUCARD  
No, we’re going to a very...cold place. Iceland.

CUT TO:

HELLSING ULTIMATE- EP. --  
THE BIRD OF HERMES IS MY NAME, EATING MY WINGS TO MAKE ME TAME  
FADE IN:

EXT. HELLSING PLANE - NIGHTTIME  
The plane quickly flies across the screen.  
FADE OUT:  
EXT. ICELAND - NIGHTTIME  
Alucard walks out of the plane, nonchalantly stopping at the opening of the plane, as he waits for Seras to get out.  
Seras gets out of the plane, and they face each other in a straight line.

SERAS  
Master...is this goodbye?

ALUCARD  
For now, yes. But I will be there, watching over you. I’ll make sure that you come out of this alright. Then again...I assume you won’t need my help.

Sera’s cheeks become a flustered red, blushing, then a few moments later, she bows, and nods.

SERAS  
I won’t let you down, sir!

Alucard gets into the plane, and leaves. Seras is left in Iceland, where she begins walking.   
SERAS (INNER MONOLOGUE)  
Mission briefing: Apparently, there is a rogue vampire in this town. No-one knows who he, or she, is, and no-one’s lived to know. Apparently, they’ve made a name for themselves as “Jack the Ripper”. Strange, considering the real ripper’s been dead for over a few centuries, not to mention that I’m sure he was a british murder, not an icelandic one.

Sera’s dialogue pauses for a moment.

FADE IN:

Seras now looks extremely tired. She sighs.

SERAS (INNER MONOLOGUE)  
I need a drink.

She continues to walk, until something catches her attention.  
CUT TO:  
A tavern is in the distance. The sign reads “The Suicidal Swordfish” with a blue marlin with x’s for eyes, and what appears to be a gun in its mouth. The walls on the outside itself are made of bricks.  
CUT TO:  
Seras Victoria is now in front of the tavern. She appears to be looking at the sign. She looks back down, as the camera shows her walking in the door.

INT. SUICIDAL SWORDFISH (TAVERN) - NIGHTTIME

The camera shows that the place is filled with people, some playing poker, some talking to each other, and some at the bar.  
Seras ignores most of the people there, going to sit on one of the stools.

ENTER: BAR-MAIDEN  
A woman walks to Seras, giving her a smile.

BAR-MAIDEN  
Whiskey for you, love?

SERAS  
That’d be nice, thank you.

The woman goes to pour her a drink. The camera then points at Seras, who is patiently waiting with her arms on the bar table. In the background, a few people from earlier are now gone, but not too noticeable.

BAR-MAIDEN  
Here you go. I must warn you, this is a very potent alch-

Seras Victoria grabs the bottle and chugs it, slamming the empty bottle onto the table.  
The Bar-Maiden is freaked out, and goes to attend to another customer.

COCKNEY MAN'S VOICE  
So you’re th’ girl who wan’s to go an’ fite a vampire, roight? Ah, you’d lo’k a bit fun’y around ‘ere.

Seras looks around, but there isn’t anyone there. However, there is an extra stool next to her. In the next shot, the stool disappears, and in the background, there are less people than before.

SERAS  
Another bottle, ma’am.

ENTER: HECKLING MAN

HECKLING MAN  
Hey! Woman! Play poker with us!

ENTER: HECKLING PALS-A/B/C

HECKLING PAL-A  
Get ‘er to play strip pokey! It always gets us sum’ good ol’ tid’ie!

HECKLING PAL-B  
Don’t be stupid! She could be one of them smart foreigners, and then we’d be outta clothes AND money!

HECKLING PAL-C  
Shut up, both of you. She’s not smart enough to rob us, but she’s not gonna take off her bra that quickly-

HECKLING MAN  
C’mon, lads, don’t you realize you’ve ruined the game?!

An argument between the four men breaks out, as Seras looks at the table, seeing that there are three whiskey bottles, when there should only be one empty bottle and a full one.

SERAS  
E-Excuse me ma’am, you’ve given me an extra drink.

The Barmaiden turns around, smiling. She suddenly has a stereotypical swedish accent.

BAR-MAIDEN (SWEDISH)  
Oo! Very sorry, it's not good to over-serve a customer, don’tcha know?

Seras blinks in absolute bewilderment.

SERAS  
W-What? ...No, ma’am, you sounded normal earlier, what happened?

BAR-MAIDEN (SWEDISH)  
I doon’t understand- OH! I was always easy at dooing a good accent, you see. This is how I trooly sound, don’tcha know?  
SERAS  
No, I don’t. Should I pay for this extra drink, or-

BAR-MAIDEN (SWEDISH)

Weell now that yoo’ve bullied me about my accent, yoo should have to pay the consequences, ya? 5000 krona for the drinks, loove.

Sera’s jaw drops, as she scrambles into her wallet. She drops it onto the floor, bending down, revealing that, once again, there is no extra stool. As she gets up, the barmaiden appears to be gone. Seras turns around, only to see the men playing poker appear to be missing, along with a few more tavern-goers. Only a fourth of the people in the original shot appear to be left.

SERAS (INNER MONOLOGUE)  
How?! It’s like...it’s like everyone just went up and got raptured!

COCKNEY MAN'S VOICE  
S’a bit quoit, now, innit?

Seras turns around. With less people, she can make out the figure of an elderly man with spiky grey hair, pure black eyebrows, and wearing what appears to be Victorian inspired blue-and-white clothing, with a white bow on his neck. His eyes are a striking sky blue.

SERAS  
Can I help you?

COCKNEY MAN  
Not real’y, miss. I’m jus’ ‘avin a good time. Drinkin’ wif the lads.

Seras investigated the scene, seeing that there was no-one sitting next to the man. She goes to the restroom.

FADE IN:

Seras walks out of the restroom, refreshed. She suddenly gasps, because no-one is in the tavern, not even the man. She does, however, see that the tavern’s door is on the floor.  
She walks over to the door, kicking it, and staring it down. She sighs, as the camera suddenly zooms out to reveal the exit replaced with a proper door.

SERAS (INNER MONOLOGUE)  
As if things couldn’t get any stranger...

EXT. ICELAND - NIGHTTIME

Seras opens the door, and walks out. The camera slowly goes up her body from her feet to her head as we see her walk out, in the distance, the open door is no-longer there.  
Suddenly, she bumps into a white haired man in a suit.

SERAS  
I’m sorry about all of this, really, I a-

WHITE-HAIRED MAN  
[It isn’t your fault. I should have been looking.]

Upon further notice, the man never moves his lips. Rather a collar is around his neck, making him have a robotic voice.

SERAS  
Sir, you have a strange thing on your neck.

The white haired man grabs his collar and smiles.

WHITE-HAIRED MAN  
[I am terribly sorry. I was born a mute on birth, this is the only way I can communicate.]

Seras looks guilty, before composing herself.

SERAS  
Can I have a name sir?

WHITE-HAIRED MAN  
[Of course. My name is Gabbiano. It is a pleasure to meet you this hour.]

ENTER: MR. GABBIANO

SERAS  
A pleasure to meet you as well, sir. I need to get on my way, really...I just hope Integra isn’t mad at me for this.

MR. GABBIANO  
[Hmmm?]

SERAS  
N-Nothing, goodbye!-

Seras rushes away from him, into an alleyway with a single brick in its wall missing. While she’s running, it cuts to Gabbiano grinning at her, with a somewhat sinister expression, before turning around.  
SERAS (INNER MONOLOGUE)  
Now, if I were a “Jack the Ripper” want-to-be, where would I be?

EXT. ALLEYWAY - NIGHTTIME

She goes all the way to the end of the alley, then turns back around. The wall now has that brick filled. As she is about to continue, she checks her phone.

SERAS (INNER MONOLOGUE)  
Not there...S’pose I’ll have to check the other 900 places they could be.

CUT TO:

The brick in the wall falls inward, suddenly.  
CUT TO:  
Seras has a hard time getting her phone to work, as she starts texting Alucard/Integra. While she’s texting, she stands perfectly still. After a while, a young boy’s screams are heard.

SERAS (INNER MONOLOGUE)  
I can’t let this man kill an innocent boy!

She runs as quickly as she can, down several streets and intersections, worrying nearby passersby.

EXT. ALLEYWAY 2 - NIGHTTIME

Seras goes down another alleyway, seeing that something must have happened. There’s a minor trail of blood, and as she follows it, she can hear a young child crying. She stumbles upon the small boy.

ENTER: YOUNG BOY

SERAS  
Excuse me, but are you alright?

YOUNG BOY  
(SNIFFING, THROUGH TEARS) A-are you my mommy??

Seras seems heartbroken as she picks up the boy and cradles him in her arms. He stops crying to curl up to her chest, and she gently pats him.

SERAS  
Don’t worry, I’ll help you find your mother. It’s dangerous to be out here.

She pauses.

SERAS  
You do have a mother, right?

The young boy seems to go silent, appearing to be asleep. She sets him down gently, and looks in a direction away from him.

SERAS  
I still have to find that guy who keeps killing people. I’m worried for everyone’s safety right now, especially y-

She jerks back suddenly as the young boy is no-longer there. Instead, a few inches away from where he was, a trashcan is. 

SERAS  
I...I guess he ran off. I’m not sure if I should continue or not, it’s getting late.

She puts her receipt from the tavern into the trash can. As she turns around, a gagging noise can be heard. Seras looks to see that the trash can is still a normal trashcan, just that the receipt is nowhere to be seen.  
CUT TO:

INT. HOTEL/MOTEL ROOM - NEXT DAY, NIGHTTIME

Seras wakes up from her nap, and makes a few tired faces, before she looks horrified. It cuts to the ceiling of her room, which has a ceiling fan, but also, two disembodied strikingly sky blue eyes. It zooms in on the eyes, as she suddenly freaks out and shakes her head.  
It shows the ceiling again, this time, the eyes are not present.

SERAS (INNER MONOLOGUE)  
Oh, must have been my imagination then...  
She sighs, then after a brief moment, shakes her head.

SERAS  
No! I’ve been ignoring something! My master would have killed them by now!

As she walks to the door to leave, she’s met by Gabbiano once more.

MR. GABBIANO  
[Have you seen my dear husband? He’s been missing for a while now.]

SERAS  
Can you describe him to me?

MR. GABBIANO  
[He’s about 5 feet and 6 inches tall, he’s an older gentleman at about 55, and he usually wears blue.]

Seras seems to internally facepalm as she hears his description.

SERAS  
Ok, is there anywhere you’d like to meet once we get this done with?

MR. GABBIANO  
[The tavern sounds lovely. You might know which one I mean. See you later.]

She seems confused for a brief moment, then suddenly realizes where to go. The Suicidal Swordfish, the tavern she went to earlier is where. She waves him goodbye, as he walks away.  
CUT TO:  
Seras Victoria looks down several streets and roads, this time, peeking her head into local businesses, and as the montage continues, she starts to act more and more like a tourist.

FADE IN:  
EXT. ICELAND - ALMOST DAWN

Seras looks extremely tired, now holding a puffin plushie in her arms. The sun is about to rise.

SERAS (INNER MONOLOGUE)  
It’s getting late...I hope my master isn’t mad at me for this...maybe I should go to the tavern and talk to the man I was supposed to be helping.

Seras is now in front of the tavern, and as she’s about to walk in, a woman with black hair stops her.

SERAS  
Is something wrong, ma’am?

ENTER: BLACK-HAIRED WOMAN

BLACK-HAIRED WOMAN  
This place’s been closed, you shouldn’t trespass.

SERAS  
What do you mean? It seems open, and someone told me to meet them here.

BLACK-HAIRED WOMAN  
An old saying states “If your friend was jumping off a bridge, would you do so as well?”

SERAS  
I see. I can’t state why, but it’s important. Please get out of the way, ma’am.

Seras pushes her aside and walks in. Earlier, the black-haired woman was in front of the door, but when it cuts to Seras inside the tavern, she is no longer there. Gabbiano is sitting at the stool of the bar. He’s drinking a bottle of presumably whiskey. He pats the stool next to him, inviting Seras to sit down.  
Seras sits down with him.

SERAS  
I’m sorry about not being able to find your husband.

MR. GABBIANO  
[It’s alright, I suppose. I may be able to find him without your help regardless.]

As Seras and Gabbiano are talking, two disembodied sky blue eyes suddenly appear on the wall near the entrance. An outline of a man, specifically of the cockney man seen earlier forms, then, the outlined man climbs off the wall, and begins moving towards the two. The closer the cockney man gets to them as they talk, the more the brick wall coloring starts to melt off, revealing the blue-and-white clothing and his face as well.

SERAS  
It’s just that...I’m worried I’m not going to make my master happy-

MR. GABBIANO  
[Your...master?]

SERAS  
I-I’m sorry, I work for someone. I can’t say why, but all I can state is that I need to find someone other than your husband. A murderer.

MR. GABBIANO  
[I understand. I do hope you’ll forgive me. For not understanding.]

SERAS  
What do you mean-

Sera’s neck is grabbed by the cockney man, and her head is slammed against the table several times. It then cuts to black.

CUT TO:

INT. APARTMENT - ???

She wakes up in a small apartment. It looks somewhat homely, though it’s obvious the people who live in it are middle class. Something that immediately juts out to Seras is a fancy-looking chandelier on the ceiling. It sways back and forth.

SERAS (INNER MONOLOGUE)  
Wh...Where am I?  
Seras looks back up at the ceiling, specifically at the chandelier. She then takes more glances at the rest of the room, before looking back up at the ceiling.  
The chandelier is suddenly upside-down, tugging at its chain. Eventually, it snaps off, and the chandelier moves in a slow, spider like fashion, using it’s hanging chains as legs. It goes down the wall and onto the floor, only stopping a few inches away from Seras. Its hanging bits eventually clump into 4 specific parts, shifting in a slime-like manner into arms and legs, the middle part of the chandelier becoming the head and torso.   
It’s revealed the chandelier was actually the cockney man, and he is currently posed similar to a cat stretching. He gets into a position where he is on his knees.  
Seras is horrified the entire time.

COCKNEY MAN  
Funny ‘ow you’re s’posed to be th’ girl that makes me go an’ wind up dead, innit?

SERAS  
H-how do you know my name?! How do you know I’m even trying to hurt you?

The cockney man grins at her, revealing his fangs.

COCKNEY MAN  
It’s easy if you ‘ave someone to fill in th’ blanks’a bit, miss. Someone to get four-sight in on th’ situa’ion. Though wot I wosn’t expectin’ woz a young ladie like yourself bein’ th’ one to take me down. ‘Ow’s your arm, by th’ way?

Seras Victoria clutches down at her bionic arm. It glows a brighter red. The cockney man seems interested in it, and grabs her arm, stroking it.

COCKNEY MAN  
Blim’y...you ain’t a reg’lar woman, are you? You’re a...I fink they’re called “Vamp’res”, yeah? I became one too. Sup’ised you’re goin’ agains’ me for no re’son.  
SERAS  
It’s not for no reason, you’re KILLING PEOPLE!

COCKNEY MAN  
An’...I’m not s’posed to? I teach’d meself tha’ I needed to feed on oth’r people to survive. A sham’, but it’s wot’s nes’cary. One minu’e, some wank’r goes an’ makes fun of your room’ate, th’ next, you en’ up wif powers an’ a bit of an’ appeti’e. Soun’s silly, but it’s th’ truth.

Seras just looks at him, as the cockney man removes his hand from her arm, now touching the corner of his mouth.

COCKNEY MAN  
S’pose you wan’ a name now, don’t you, missus Seras Vic’or’a of th’...bloo’y ‘ell, I forgo’ th’ name of your gang. Poin’ is, I go by many names now. Jack th’ Rip’r. Monst’r. Chameleon Bas’ard. Impos’er. Dear’st Husban’. None of those are me real name.

He takes his hand from his mouth to the side of him, getting up and leaning against nothing in a dominant pose.

COCKNEY MAN  
I don’ care if I regre’ this. It’s been a long time since I ‘ad somefing to look forward to anyways.   
M’ name’s Marley. Marley Kiplin’. I’m abou’ 55 years ol’, an’ in a monf, I’ll be 56. As you can see, I’m also 5’6”, normal compared to me room’ate’s height of 8 feet. Giant, innit? My fav’rite color’s blue, second is whi’e. I us’d to murder a lo’ more, but tha’ woz a copin’ mechanism, hones’ly. Ex woife turn’d me into this, bu’ I didn’ get my abili’ies till I me’ Gabb’y.  
Bes’ part? If I only ‘ad these powers while I woz wif’ me woife...maybe I wouldn’ ‘ave to be like this. Maybe I would’ve been able to become th’ man she wanted me to be. Maybe I could’a turned into somefing that could ‘andle her violen’ be’avior. Maybe a bric’ wall, that can ‘andle a lot of abuse. Maybe my kids wouldn’ be dead, maybe she’d be in prison. Maybe I wouldn’ even ‘ave met ‘er or ‘ad kids. Maybe...I could ‘ave been lov’d earlier in me life. I wouldn’ ‘ave to wai’ fif’y ‘ole years, jus’ for someone to show me wot kindness is. Maybe I could’ve looked at meself in th’ mirror...and ac’ually felt good abou’ me body...

ENTER: MARLEY KIPLING

Seras looks at him in pure confusion.

SERAS  
I...I think you had a stroke there.

He seems to snap out of a dissociative state, repositioning himself to make his body language dominant

MARLEY  
...Enouf abou’ that. You wan’ to see a magic trick?

Seras tries to get up, but both her arms and legs are bound. She also realizes she doesn’t remember if she got permission from Alucard to use her vampiric powers.  
Marley takes her struggling as a yes, and goes over to a small pet box in the corner. He opens the door, and a british shorthair cat comes out of the box. The cat seems to nuzzle the man’s leg. He picks up the cat, stroking it. He then places the cat onto his arm. Suddenly parts of the arm, as if made of slime, start to wrap onto the cat, and slowly cover the cat. It meows in pain and fear as it is soon fully enveloped by Marley’s flesh. The former cat lump begins to slide into his chest area, then the arm returns to its normal appearance. The chest seems almost unharmed.

Seras is horrified by what she just witnessed, shaking and struggling even more.

SERAS  
WH-WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!

Marley’s expression is blank as he stares into her eyes.

MARLEY  
Nofin’. You’ll unders’and lat’r.

SERAS  
I ALREADY UNDERSTAND! I UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH OF A MONSTER YOU ARE!

Seras breaks from her bindings and she throws her bionic arm at him. It hits him, and he stumbles back, and quickly escapes out the window. She goes to grab her gun off the dresser in the room, dropping her phone, and realizing that he must have taken the bionic arm with him. She breaks out the door, accidentally stepping on it, and uses her gun to fire at an unseen target.

CUT TO:

INT. HELLSING MANOR - TIMESKIP-NIGHTTIME

Alucard goes to visit his own master, with a somewhat out-of-character look of worry on his face.

ENTER: SIR INTEGRA HELLSING

ALUCARD  
My master, the police girl hasn’t reported back to me about her assignment in days.

INTEGRA  
...What do you mean, her assignment? I was about to ask you where she was.

ALUCARD  
I...I thought she’d be strong enough to handle a vampire outbreak on her own. I sent her away to do business in Iceland.

Integra slams her fist on the table, but soon becomes calm. She lights a cigar and places it in her mouth.

INTEGRA  
What you did was irresponsible-

Integra pushes her glasses up, adjusting them so she can see better.

INTEGRA  
-But I understand why you wanted her to do so. She proved her potential in the battle of London almost 30 years ago. She proved how much she wanted to protect you, her country, her boyfriend...she seemed ready at the time. However,sometimes, even someone with as much training as you gave her may fail. You should have told me about the assignment. We could have been dealing with a threat worse than Millenium for all you knew. I could have given her the proper equipment needed to do the assignment, and instead, you give her a handgun and drop her off, expecting her to survive. If you must do this again, then be honest with me.

Integra takes a puff out of her cigar.

INTEGRA  
You were my father’s secret weapon, after all, Alucard.

She waves her arm at him, standing up.

INTEGRA  
I demand you come with me, we’re going to need to help the police girl get out of this situation. Let’s just hope we’re not too late.

Alucard puts his hand on his chest, showing the insignia on his glove.

ALUCARD  
Your wish is my command...my master.

CUT TO:

INT. UNKNOWN BUILDING - ???

It cuts to Seras, falling down an unseen flight of stairs. Her head is cracked open, bleeding uncontrollably. She gets up weakly, sobbing. At the top of the stairs, a bloodied Gabbiano, with several gunshot wounds in his body, including one in his forehead, is seen, with a pure white sclera, glowing sky blue. He starts to walk down the stairs.  
More of Sera’s broken, bruised body is shown. Her arm looks twisted, and her more shadowy arm is hurt. She scampers, limping out the door.

MR. GABBIANO  
[How long must you run until you learn your place? I’ve never fed my husband the blood of a vampire like yourself...don’t you want to be the first?]

SERAS  
N-NOT A CHANCE IN HELL!

EXT. ICELAND - NIGHTTIME

As she makes it out the door, she can hear the loud shriek of a bird. She turns around to see Gabbiano, his jaw completely dislocated, hanging only by a small shred of muscle tissue and skin.  
Strangely, he doesn’t run after her, and seems to disappear entirely as she runs. Seras seems to be far away from Gabbiano when a british shorthair cat comes in her way. She smiles, pushing it gently away, getting up as well.

SERAS  
Go away kitty, sorry!-

She starts to run away as the camera points at her backside. The cat jumps up into the air, as suddenly, its hind legs explode, two humanoid legs jutting out of it. The human legs stand onto the ground, the top half of the cat still remaining. Seras runs faster, the abomination going after her as well.

COCKNEY VOICE  
GE’ BACK ‘ERE, IF YOU KNOW WOT’S GOOD FOR YOU!

SERAS  
WHAT’S GOOD FOR ME IS MAKING SURE YOU DON’T GET ANYWHERE NEAR ME, YOU CAT MURDERING FREAK!  
COCKNEY VOICE  
WHEN WILL YOU LEARN TO QUI’?!

SERAS  
WHEN MASTER ALUCARD TELLS ME TO QUIT, AND ESPECIALLY WHEN I SEE YOU IN HELL!!

Seras turns around, still running forward, and starts to shoot at it, not looking where she’s going. Eventually, one of her bullets lands into its chest, and it fumbles to the ground. Seras smiles, but she trips and falls into the sewers.  
Marley pulls the pothole over her, stomping on it to secure it. He then shifts into the bar-maiden, the heckling man, the young boy, and eventually, Seras Victoria with her bionic arm, in a horrific fashion, like slime being molded into different shapes. He grins, as her, looking into the camera.  
CUT TO:

EXT. ICELAND (FIRST AREA) - NIGHTTIME

Alucard walks off the plane. He polishes his guns, double checking for ammunition. As he polishes his guns, a figure seems to be walking towards him. He pulls out his guns, then his eyes widen. The figure appears to be Seras.

ENTER: SERAS VICTORIA

SERAS  
M-master...I’m sorry, I wasn’t able to defeat them...

Alucard doesn’t put down his guns, but he smiles at her.

ALUCARD  
It’s alright, Seras. I’m here now.

SERAS  
Thank you! ...but there’s one thing I want to ask...

ALUCARD  
What is it?

SERAS  
Is this hell? I’m in so much pain...please...help me master...it hurts...it hurts...!

Alucard begins to move towards her. He reaches out his hand to touch her, but as he becomes 3 ft apart from her, she suddenly begins to tear apart. The top half of her body begins to try and split apart, becoming two Seras Victorias, one with red eyes, one with blue.

ENTER: SERAS-A/B

SERAS-A  
MASTER! PLEASE...IT HURTS SO MUCH!!

SERAS-B  
NO!! DON’T LISTEN TO HER! SHE’S AN IMPOSTER TRYING TO PRETEND TO BE ME, I’M THE REAL ONE!!

SERAS-A  
THAT ONE’S THE IMPOSTER, SHE’S TRYING TO STOP ME FROM LEAVING HER BODY!

SERAS-B  
ALUCARD!!!

Alucard sighs, shooting Seras-B in the head. The girl with the blue eyes splits off from the one with the red eyes, dead from silver bullet wounds. The fake Seras shifts into Gabbiano, before burning up in flames entirely. Seras-A, the one with the red eyes and bionic arm, runs up to him, excited.

SERAS-A  
Thank you, Master. I knew you’d be able to tell me apart from anyone else...

She hugs him, and Alucard smiles. He beckons her to come with him into the plane.

CUT TO:

INT. PLANE NO.2 - DAWN

Alucard and Seras sit together in the cargo bay, in silence.

ALUCARD  
...So how did you survive their attack?

SERAS-A  
I did as you taught me, Master!

ALUCARD  
Hmmm...that’s a clever police girl. You handled this entire case, all by yourself, and you only needed me to finish it.

SERAS-A  
I know Master...I just...

She relaxes her shoulders, looking depressed. Alucard takes notice, and tilts his head.

ALUCARD  
Is something wrong, police girl?

SERAS-A  
I know...I just...what will Miss Integra think?-

Alucard shoots Seras in the head, blowing her brains against the wall. She writhes for a moment, but Alucard stomps on her, killing her and what chance she might have had to survive. Her sclera becomes white, glowing sky blue for a moment, before returning to red as she dies. Seras, or, “Seras”, shifts into Marley, before turning to dust.

ALUCARD  
It’s Sir Integra, you filthy imposter.

INT. TIMESKIP- HELLSING MANOR - ???

INTEGRA  
So...it really was that easy?

ALUCARD  
Yes. Miss Victoria wore them down for me, and even then, it was simply a game of observation. I could see their bullet wounds, and all the damage she’d done to them.

INTEGRA  
Excellent work. And you did get back her arm, yes?

ALUCARD  
Of course. I also brought back the real police girl as well.

Seras walks out of a doorway, her body covered by a towel, looking frustrated. Her more shadowy dark-matter arm sticks out of the towel like a wing.

SERAS  
I don’t mean to be rude, but we really need to fix the plumbing. The shower’s too cold!

Integra smirks.

INTEGRA  
And how do we know this is the real one, Alucard?

ALUCARD  
There were two imposter Seras, master. One was the familiar of the other. None could ever replicate the type of power she has.

Seras nods, smiling.

SERAS  
Yep! He found me in the sewer, saying he had to deal with two fake me’s saying they were the real ones! I’m not gonna look at Invasion of the Bodysnatchers the same way again, honestly.

Her expression changes to one of disgust.

SERAS  
...Don’t make me go into a dirty sewer ever again...please?

Sir Integra gets up, looking serious. She walks over to Seras, a grave expression on her face.  
Seras is at first terrified, but Integra leans over to plant a kiss on her forehead.

INTEGRA  
You shouldn’t have survived, and yet, you did. Congratulations. You have two weeks to prepare for your next assignment and rest. I assume you’ll pack the necessary tools next time?

Sera’s face is flushed, but she shakes her head violently and salutes, anxious.

SERAS  
Yes sir! I promise on my life!

Seras runs out of the room, towel still on her body. Alucard and Sir Integra are left on their own. She takes another cigar, and lights it.

INTEGRA  
And I assume you will be accompanying her?

ALUCARD  
If given permission, only as back-up, my master.

Integra smiles, waving her hand to dismiss him.

INTEGRA  
Permission is granted, Alucard. Go, I’ve given you a folder about our next assignment. I expect you to let Seras read the folder as well, and for you to help her prepare. Understood?

Alucard nods, leaving. The shot goes up and out of the hellsing estate, pointing at the moon, as the sound of Alucard’s footsteps leaving the room can be heard.  
EPISODE END  
END CREDITS ROLL


End file.
